


I'm Not Gay (but my boyfriend is)

by Batfink



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Innuendo, Kissing, M/M, Outing, Parades, Public Relations, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4236555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers take part in the NYC Pride Parade</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Gay (but my boyfriend is)

When Pepper had suggested it might be good PR for the Avengers to take part in the NYC Pride Parade she had been surprised by how enthusiastically they had all agreed. She should also have been suspicious of their motives, but she wasn't.

“Captain Rogers! Captain Rogers!” The reporter yelled in Steve's direction as they approached. Steve stopped walking and turned until he picked her out in the sea of people and then he strolled over to her.

“Yes Ma'am?” He smiled and she blushed, surprised to have caught his attention. Bucky appeared beside them, slipping his arm around Steve's waist and the two super soldiers then looked at her expectantly.

“Can I ask why you are here today?” She managed at last.

“For love, of course.” Steve grinned.

“For equality.” Bucky added giving Steve's side a squeeze.

He caught sight of Tony approaching with Clint as the reporter asked her next question. “Sergeant Barnes, are you gay?”

“No, but my boyfriend is.” Bucky laughed and pulled Steve in for a kiss. Steve blushed slightly but kissed him back as a million, or so it seemed, flashes flickered in their faces.

“What the hell does that even mean?” Tony asked stopping beside them.

“It means I'm bi, just like you, Stark.” Bucky grinned turning to look at him.

“James Buchanan Barnes!” Steve exclaimed. “We do not out our friends and co-workers.”

“Really?” Bucky smirked. “How else are you gonna get that threesome you want so badly?”

“Bucky!” Steve yelled and Tony started laughing. Laughed so hard that he snorted, which made Steve stop scowling at Bucky and laugh too and then Tony stepped forward and grabbed Steve by the arm, pulling him down into a kiss.

Bucky wolf whistled and the nearby crowd clapped and cheered.

The reporter turned to her camera man. “You get that?” She whispered.

“Oh yeah.” He grinned.

CAPTAIN AMERICA IN SHOCK GAY THREESOME WITH FELLOW AVENGERS

The headline screamed at Pepper the following morning when the papers arrived. She sighed and carried it up to the penthouse where she tossed it onto the table between Steve & Tony who were eating breakfast.

Bucky handed her a mug of coffee.

“Huh.” Tony huffed. “The only thing shocking about it is that it hasn't happened yet.” He grinned cheekily waggling his eyebrows at Steve who turned slightly red.

“Wasting your time there, Stark.” Bucky chuckled. “Stevie doesn't do morning sex.”

Tony looked incredulous. “You don't!”

“Nope.” Bucky shrugged. “Likes to get everything else in his day taken care of first.”

Steve rolled his eyes and stood, carrying his bowl over to the dishwasher.

“Well, in that case I'll just have to amuse myself with Bucky while we wait.” Tony sidled up to Bucky where he was leaning against the kitchen counter and stood on tip toe to kiss him, slipping his hands under the edge of Bucky's t-shirt. Steve swatted his ass and filled his own mug with coffee before returning to the table and picking up the newspaper, pointedly ignoring Tony and Bucky making out.

Pepper sighed into her mug of coffee and walked out of the kitchen. This was going to be a PR nightmare and it was all her own fault.


End file.
